beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Final-Volt Unicorno Z:G:X
''' Final-Volt Unicorno Z:G:X '''is an Attack-Type Beyblade owned by Typhlo. This Bey is the final Bey in the Unicorno Legacy as well as the most powerful of them. It also appears in Beyblade: Metal Wars. It was turned to dust by Meklord Apus. }} Stone Face: Emerald Unicorno The Stone Face depicts a Bicorn, a Unicorn with two horns instead of one. The Face shows a Bicorns body outlined in yellow with green background as well as lightning symbols around the Face. The Bicorn face seems to have lightning surrounding its horns. The Face is also holographic. The Bicorn has several lighnting-shaped stripes going along its body. The Face can store and release lightning at will because it has a special lightning source which resides in this Face. The Face is Transculent-Green in colour. Chrome Wheel: Emerald Unicorno The Chrome Wheel has many blades on it to deal smash attack to the opponents. The Wheel has a special design so it will be able to change the rotation of it so it can counter an opposing Bey. This is a special ability unique to Final-Volt Unicorno that does not exist in any of the other Unicorno Beys. This Mode is able to counter left spinning Beys by spinning left and counter right spin by using left spin (It uses left spin to counter both directions because a left spin Bey can't absorb the Beys spin and it counters right spin because left spin can break through right spin defense). And the Wheel also has a hole in the wheel where lightning energy leaks out to latch itself on the opposing Bey if they barrage Unicorno, thus decreasing their spin. This wheel has many greek symbols on it. This wheel has three blades on each side, used to barrage and smash the opponent. It has also a depiction of a Bicorn head/neck on the side. Crystal Wheel: Final-Volt The Crystal Wheel has several small notches around the wheel which resembles lightning bolts. These lightning bolts faces slightly downward to strike opposing Beys. The Crystal Wheel can along with the Chrome Wheel change the spin direction of the Bey to counter the opponents spin (More info about this feature exists on the Chrome Wheel info). And, it also absorbs the opponents attacks so it reduces the damage it takes. The Crystal Wheel is also made of Emerald so it is extremely hard so it won't break. The Crystal Wheel also has two larges slopes between the notches. This Wheel is Transculent-Green in colour. 4D Performance Tip: Zero Gravity Xtreme This tip is a bulky, specially designed tip used to adapt to every terrain the Bey spins on. This done by activating a mechanism in the tip which makes the Bey vibrate which makes the Bey adapt to the terrain it spins on. The vibration mechanism also boosts the Bey in a battle if needed, to make the Bey counter fast-moving Beyblades wich may attack Unicorno. The tip has three magnets in it, used to increase the grip of the Bey on a metal-based arena. Additionally, the tip can also adapt its movement to continuously change direction. The tip can also absorb lightning. The tip is is Transculent-Green in colour. Moves Abilities *Bolt Blast: Unicorno shakes the ground by using its tip, it then absorbs lightning (It gets lightning from the Face) and fires it at the opponent. *Horn Strike: Unicorno absorbs lightning from the Face and the smashes the opponent. *Omnidirectional Counter: Unicorno changes the spin direction of its Chrome Wheel to counter the oppnents spin. More info about this ability can be seen on the Chrome Wheel info. Special Moves *Final Thunder: All of the Unicorno Legacy's beasts appears and turns into pure energy, and barrages the opponent. They then finishes by charging at the opponent with all their might, leaving huge damage to the opponent.